Karnak
|origin = Earth-616 |victory animation = Karnak looks tough. |crystal = Shattered Crystal Magister Crystal |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = Yes |tablecolor = DA1C19 |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Mercenary |tag3 = Inhuman |ability1 = Daze |ability2 = Martial Focus |ability3 = Physical Resistance |ability4 = True Strike |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = Enemies |synpartner1 = Magneto |synbonus2 = Family |synpartner2 = Black Bolt |synbonus3 = Teammates |synpartner3 = Beast |synbonus4 = Teammates |synpartner4 = Captain Marvel |synbonus5 = Teammates |synpartner5 = Ms. Marvel }}Karnak is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Karnak Mander-Azur, Inhuman philosopher and Magister of the Second Tower of Wisdom, refused the transformative Terrigen Mists and chose instead to train his body and mind like no other. Through his training, Karnak has gained immense insight into both himself and others, allowing him to see the flaw in all things and strike down his opponents with ruthless physical and mental precision. Abilities *'Passive:' Given time to study his opponent, Karnak becomes Focused, gaining Critical Hit Chance. Whenever he is struck, Karnak loses focus for 9 seconds. *'Passive:' Covered in dense , Karnak is toughened his skin and gains increased Physical Resistance. *'Passive:' Every 5 seconds, Karnak reduces his Class Disadvantage by 2.5% until it's gone. Signature Ability Locked= *'Second Tower Training' **Karnak's time at the Second Tower of Wisdom allows him to shrug off some Debuff effects faster than usual, and reduce all incoming damage from Poison. |-|Unlocked= *'Second Tower Training' **Karnak's Inhuman metabolism and Autonomic Function Control allows him to shrug off non-damaging Debuff effects by faster than normal and reduces damage from Poison by 65%. Special Attacks *'Distortion & Focus' **Create distance, then focus to see the flaws. ***This attack allows Karnak to become Focused instantly. ***Karnak discovers his opponent's stress points, gaining True Strike for seconds. This allows him to ignore Armor, Resistances, and Evasion. *'The Three Worlds' **Through focus, understanding and strength, Karnak demonstrates his worlds philosophy. ***Damage from this attack increases by up to based on how low the opponent's Health is at the time of impact. *'Blind Time' **All of humanity is as nothing. The universe will not notice when Karnak's foe is no longer. ***Karnak Dazes his foes with his strike, reducing their Defensive Ability Accuracy by 80% for 40 seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *In addition to having a class advantage over Abomination and Ant-Man, Karnak reduces incoming Poison damage and duration while awakened and overcomes these Champions easily. *Daze allows Karnak to reduce his opponent's Defensive Ability Accuracy for a long duration, and bypass many of the defensive triggers of Electro, Spider-Man (Classic), and Luke Cage, such as Static Shock and Evade. Weaknesses *In addition to a class disadvantage, both Magneto and Magneto (Marvel NOW!) use energy damage during their base attacks and bypass Karnak's only strong means of defense. Recommended Masteries *'Lesser Cruelty' and Cruelty: While in his Focused state, Karnak has one of the highest Critical Hit chances in the game. Grabbing one or both of these masteries can increase Karnak's damage output by quite a bit. *'Pierce' and Pure Skill: With Karnak's high Critical Hit Rate, these two Masteries will allow his regular attacks to pierce through more enemy Armor and take down heavily Armored foes quickly. *'Dexterity:' While Karnak has decent Physical Resistance, his base Armor rating is very low. As such, picking up Dexterity and dodging as many incoming attacks as possible will increase Karnak's survivability and ensure he stays in the fight longer. Trivia *Being an Inhuman, Karnak requires Cosmic Catalysts to rank up in addition to the normal Skill ones. This puts Karnak on the list of playable Mashup Champions. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Skill Category:True Strike